


A Nightmare for Another Day

by Batfink



Series: Dreamscapes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bandages, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Comfort, Fluff, Good Loki, M/M, Movie Night, Nightmares, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony & Loki spend the following day together, talking about ways to deal with their nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare for Another Day

When Tony awoke it was almost noon. He rolled out of bed with a groan. As he rounded the bed heading for the bathroom, he saw Loki sleeping peacefully and smiled.

Leaving the bedroom a short while later he saw the window had already been replaced. Jarvis must have had it done. Dum-E was in the process of sweeping up glass from the floor. Tony patted the robotic arm on his way to the kitchen. “Good job.” Dum-E beeped at him and he chuckled.

Once in the kitchen Tony got the coffee maker going and got some bacon and eggs out of the fridge. He was halfway through cooking it when he heard movement behind him. Turning he saw Loki standing awkwardly in the door way. Tony stuck out a foot and hooked the stool at the counter behind where he was cooking and pointed to it with the fork he had been using to poke at the bacon. “Grab a seat, it's almost ready.”

Loki limped across and sat down on the stool. Tony served up the bacon and eggs and slid the plate in front of him. “Sleep okay?” He asked.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Loki replied tucking into his breakfast. Tony got some more going for himself and then poured Loki some coffee adding milk and sugar.

A few moments later and they were sitting side by side eating breakfast.

When he was done eating Tony looked over at Loki. His hair was standing up in a wild snarl of curls. Tony chuckled. “I probably shouldn't have let you go to bed with that wet.” Loki shrugged.

Tony crossed the kitchen and opened a drawer pulling out a hair brush. He crossed back and handed it to Loki. Loki reached up and attempted to brush his hair but gave up when the stitches in his back pulled painfully.

Dropping the brush onto the counter he sighed. Tony picked up the brush and went behind Loki. He brushed out Loki's curls and then after rummaging in the drawer again he found a short black shoe lace which he used to tie back Loki's hair.

Loki smiled at him when he sat back down at the counter. “Thank you.”

Tony smiled back at him. “Any time.” He thought for a moment. “Jarvis, clear my schedule for the rest of the week and put everything next week on notice of possible cancellation.”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis replied. “Apart from the men that fixed the window, I have kept the penthouse on lock down. Do you wish for this to continue?”

“Better had for now.” Tony answered glancing at Loki who was picking at a thread on his t-shirt. “Can you order some new clothes for Loki too. He just doesn't look right in sweatpants.”

Loki looked up at him and smiled.

“Tell Bruce I need a word when he has a moment. Video chat only.” Tony added getting up and gathering the dishes before stacking them in the dishwasher.

Once he had set it going he headed for the door. “Come on you.” He called back to Loki. “We'd better check those wounds and change the dressings.” He headed towards his bathroom, Loki following behind.

“So.” Tony began as he unravelled the bandage around Loki's torso. “You have nightmares too.”

“Yes.” Loki agreed, lifting his arms so that Tony could roll the bandage back up as he went.

“Is that why you wanted me to kill you, even after you knew I wasn't an illusion?” Tony asked quietly.

“You've never considered it yourself?” Loki asked. “It seemed last night you might be in the same position.”

Tony paused the bandage gripped tightly in his hand. “I've considered it on occasion, sure.” He began rolling up the bandage again. “Bruce is helping me with a sleep study though. We're trying to find a way to stop them and in the meantime we're looking at ways to make coming out of a nightmare a little less scary.”

“You mean like your AI reassuring you of where you are?” Loki asked.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed. “Turning the lights on helps too. Stupid I know.”

“Not at all.” Loki stated. “It's the little reassurances that make the most difference. Like what you did last night.”

Tony set the bandage aside and peeled away one of the dressings. “I wasn't sure if that would help, but it works for me.”

“I wouldn't have thought so, but it did.” Loki shrugged as Tony removed the rest of the dressings. “Thank-you.”

“Maybe we could work on this together?” Tony suggested.

“I would be open to that, if your Avengers don't kill me first.” Loki chuckled.

“I'll have to keep you under wraps for a while I think.” Tony smiled moving around behind Loki to inspect the slash on his back. “Just until you are able to fend for yourself and we can put your side across.”

Tony replaced all of Loki's dressings and then re-wrapped the bandages. “I'm sorry I don't have any other clothes that will fit you, but Jarvis should have something here later today.” Tony informed Loki as they left the bathroom a while later.

“That's quite alright.” Loki smiled crossing over to the bed and sitting down. “It's not like I need to dress up to lie about in a heap now is it.”

He heard Tony chuckling from the closet where he was getting dressed. “At least you're a nicely stitched up heap.” He grinned coming out of the closet in black jeans and a blue shirt. His feet bare.

“It is fine work.” Loki agreed. “Do you get much practice?”

“More than I'd care to admit.” Tony shook his head amused.

“Sir, Dr Banner is available to video chat just now.” Jarvis advised him.

“Excellent. TV in the living room please.” Tony headed for the door. “You'd better stay in here just now.” He told Loki.

“Of course.” Loki replied and Tony left the room.

“Brucie, baby!” Tony crossed over to the sofa waving to Bruce's image on the TV as he went. Dum-E had done a good job clearing away the glass so it was safe for Tony to cross the room barefoot.

“Tony.” Bruce greeted him. “What the hell were you doing last night? Twice your heart rate spiked and your blood pressure was through the roof.”

“What can I say.” Tony shrugged. “Rough night.”

Bruce shook his head. “Tell me you weren't watching horror movies again?”

Tony laughed. “No, I wasn't. I can't explain just now.”

“I see you did get a few hours uninterrupted though.” Bruce added glancing at a print out in his hand.

“Yeah, eventually.” Tony nodded. “Fell asleep watching The Fast and The Furious.”

Bruce chuckled. “I'm not surprised a gear head like you would find a film like that soothing.”

“What can I say.” Tony chuckled. “The sound of a Charger is music to my ears. I think I'll try Gone in 60 seconds tonight.”

Bruce smiled. “So how was it when the nightmares woke you up?”

“Okay.” Tony shrugged. “Jarvis spoke to me and turned on the lights. It helped to orientate me pretty quick which was good.”

Bruce made a couple of notes on the report. “Good. Well, stick with that for just now then. What was the thing you missed the most while you were out there?” He paused. “And don't say burgers.”

Tony thought for a moment. “The air was all wrong out there.” He said at last. “Smelled nothing like New York.”

“Maybe sleep with the window open then.” Bruce suggested and Tony nodded.

“Worth a shot. Thanks babe.” Tony grinned at Bruce who smiled and rolled his eyes. “I'm going on lock down for a few days.” Tony added. “I've got something I need to sort out here at the moment and I need to keep it in-house. I'll check in with you every morning and if there's an Iron Man shaped emergency give me a call, but otherwise, I'm going full black out.”

Bruce frowned in confusion but nodded. “Okay, but remember to eat.”

Tony laughed. “I've already had bacon and eggs for brunch, don't worry so much.”

“Whatever.” Bruce huffed shaking his head.

Tony waved to him and Jarvis clicked off the screen.

Tony rose from the sofa and trotted back through to the bedroom. He crossed to the balcony doors and slid one of them open before strolling over to the bed. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. “Yup.” He smiled. “Smells like home.”

“What?” Loki asked.

“Nothing.” Tony looked around at Loki who was propped up on the bed. “Just trying something new. Jarv, you're going to have to set the air-con to be a little more pro-active to deal with the air coming in the window.”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis replied.

Tony moved to the opposite side of the bed from Loki and sat down. “Bruce has me working on things that can cross over into the nightmares. Things that don't belong in the desert help keep me from thinking I'm back there.” He explained to Loki. “Car chase movies like the one I put on last night help, because those sounds don't belong in the desert. He also suggested having the window open as New York smells nothing like the desert.”

“I see.” Loki nodded. “It makes sense.”

“Yeah, well. Baby steps.” Tony smiled.

“Sir, Miss Potts is on the 'phone for you.” Jarvis interrupted.

“Tell her I'm in research mode and need a few days.” Tony told him. “And tell her I'm eating.”

Loki laughed. “I heard Dr Banner say something about that. Do you have a habit of forgetting something as basic as eating?”

Tony shrugged. “It's not as important as people think.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shut it.” Tony huffed and Loki laughed. “You want some more coffee?”

Loki nodded and Tony got off the bed and headed back through to the kitchen. While he was waiting for the coffee to percolate Jarvis announced that Loki's clothes had been delivered. “Great, tell the delivery person to throw them in the elevator.”

He poured two mugs of coffee and carried them over to the elevator from which he collected the package before carrying it all into the bedroom. “Here you go.” He dropped the package onto Loki's lap and set one of the mugs of coffee on the bedside table next to him. He then went around to the other side of the bed and sat down with his own mug.

Loki tore open the package and the clothes spilled out onto the bed. Three pairs of black jeans, one of which was leather were the first items Loki held up. Followed by two dark green shirts and a black one. There were also pyjamas, t-shirts and boxers, as well as socks.

“Looks like you're sorted for a while then.” Tony grinned sipping his coffee.

“Thank-you.” Loki smiled, carefully pulling off his t-shirt and trying on one of the green shirts.

“Suits you.” Tony nodded in approval.

Loki buttoned it up and smoothed down the fabric. “It's very nice.”

“Nothing but the best for a Prince.” Tony smiled, but Loki frowned.

“I'm not a prince.” He murmured. “I'm not even an Asgardian.”

Tony looked at him. “You're close enough for all that it matters.”

“You know about that?” Loki asked.

“Thor told us you were adopted, that's about it though.” Tony replied. “I take it finding that out was where your problems started?”

Loki nodded. “I confess, I didn't take the news as well as I perhaps could have.”

“Well, not to worry.” Tony patted Loki's leg. “We'll fix it. It's what I do.”

“You fix things?” Loki asked.

“Yep. I'm an engineer. It's my thing.” He chuckled and tapped his fingers against the arc-reactor in his chest. “If I didn't. I'd be dead by now.”

Loki glanced at the arc-reactor. “You created it?”

Tony nodded. “But that's a nightmare for another day.”

Loki smiled and folded up the clothes into a neat pile.

“Jarvis, entertain me.” Tony demanded.

The TV slid up from the bottom of the bed again. “Perhaps you would like to watch the newest incarnation of Sherlock Holmes, sir?” Jarvis suggested.

“I dunno Jarv. I really liked the last movie, the one with Jude Law and what's his name.” Tony pulled a face. “Not sure I'm ready for another Sherlock in my life.”

“This one is a TV show set in modern day London, sir. It's very popular.” Jarvis replied.

“Oh go on then.” Tony smiled tucking his legs up under himself on the bed and taking a swig of his coffee. “Let's give it a try.”

Jarvis loaded up the first episode and started the show.

Three hours later and Tony was hooked. Loki was quite impressed with it as well. “Wow, that show is great.” Tony announced. “Good Call, Jarvis.” He glanced at his watch. “We'd better get those dressings changed again. Then we can get some dinner.” He slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Loki joined him, stripping off his shirt and the sweatpants.

Unwrapping all the bandages, Tony was surprised to find the dressings were all free from blood. “Wow, you heal quick.”

Loki looked down at his chest. “Yes, I do heal quicker than humans.”

“Keep it up and we'll be able to get those stitches out tomorrow.” Tony smiled.

“Oh joy.” Loki huffed. “Like that won't smart.”

Tony laughed. “You're a big tough god, I'm sure you can take it.” He peeled off the last of the dressings and stepped away from Loki. Get your butt in the shower. We need to keep those wounds clean so they don't get infected.” He leaned past Loki and turned the shower on, before stepping aside to allow Loki to get into the tub.

Tony stripped off his shirt and jeans and got in the tub behind him. Loki was able to stand by himself this time, but Tony washed his back for him as the stitches were restricting his movement. “What did they do this with?” Tony asked as he rubbed a soapy sponge gently across the slash on Loki's back.

“Claws.” Loki muttered as he soaped up his front with another sponge. “They slashed my chest and back but on my thighs they just dug them straight in.”

“Ouch.” Tony gasped. “Well, on the plus side, none of these wounds are infected.”

“Small mercies I suppose.” Loki nodded turning in the shower to rinse off the shower gel.

“Right, park your butt.” Tony pointed to the side of the tub.

“What for?” Loki enquired.

“You're too damn tall for me to reach your hair comfortably to wash it and I know you can't reach up there yourself because of the stitches.” Tony smiled reaching for the shampoo bottle.

“Oh, I see.” Loki sat on the side of the tub.

Tony squeezed some shampoo into his hand and wiped it on Loki's head leaning forward to gather up the curls and pile them on the top of Loki's head before working up a lather. “This is quite a lot more hair than the last time I saw you.”

Loki shifted his foot and Tony moved closer, one foot either side of Loki's, their thighs touching every now and again as Tony worked the shampoo in. “Well, the Chitauri don't have barbers.” Loki chuckled.

“You need it cut?” Tony asked massaging Loki's scalp and running his fingers through the curls.

Loki shrugged. “I think I'll keep it for now.”

Tony nodded. “It suits you.” He moved back. “Okay, get it rinsed.”

Loki stood and stepped back under the spray, letting it wash over his head. When all the shampoo was rinsed out, Tony pushed Loki from under the spray. “My turn.” He reached for the shower gel and one of the sponges as Loki climbed out of the tub.

“I should re-bandage the stitches.” Tony informed him as Loki towelled off. “Just to stop them snagging on your clothes. The rest we can probably leave uncovered."

“Okay.” Loki agreed. He left the bathroom returning in one of his new pairs of boxers as Tony was rinsing shampoo from his hair. He handed Tony a towel as he got out of the shower and then picked up one of the bandages and sat down on the side of the tub.

Tony quickly dried himself before wrapping the towel around his waist. He took the bandage from Loki and wrapped it around his chest again before getting another bandage and wrapping his stitched thigh, leaving the other one un-bandaged this time.

“That'll do you.” He stood, patting Loki's thigh and left the bathroom. Loki crossed to the bed where he took a pair of pyjamas from the pile of new clothes and slipped them on while Tony went into his closet to get a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top. “Hungry?” He asked when he emerged.

“I could eat.” Loki agreed.

They headed for the kitchen and Tony set about making dinner. While it was cooking Tony picked up the brush and brushed out Loki's curls for him again.

“It's too early to sleep.” Tony informed Loki after dinner as he loaded the dishwasher. “What do you fancy doing?”

“Perhaps a movie?” Loki suggested.

Tony strolled through to the living room. “What kind of movies do you like?” He asked Loki as he came into the room.

“I have no idea. Surprise me.” Loki grinned at him.

“Okay.” Tony smiled. “Jarvis, stick on Hot Fuzz.” Tony threw himself down on the sofa and patted the cushion at his side.

Loki crossed and sat down beside him. The movie started and Jarvis dimmed the lights. Tony looped his arm around Loki's middle and pulled him closer tucking his own feet underneath himself. Loki said nothing but turned slightly until his shoulder was leaning back against Tony's chest.

When the movie finished, Tony untangled himself from Loki and stood, stretching and yawning. “You wanna try bed?” He asked.

Loki yawned. “Sure. Might as well get it over with.” He stood and stretched also before following Tony to the bedroom.

“Jarvis, load up Gone in 60 seconds. Keep the volume low.” Tony told his AI as they both slipped into bed.

“Would you like the lights on or off, sir?” Jarvis asked.

Tony looked to Loki who shrugged. “Let's try off.” Tony replied.

The lights went off and the movie started. The sound barely audible. The breeze coming in the open window was cool and fresh.

Tony snuggled down under the cover lying on his back. Once Loki was comfortably lying on his back also, Tony shifted over until their sides were touching. “Sweet dreams.” He chuckled glancing over at Loki.

“That would make a nice change.” Loki smiled. He moved his hand until he found Tony's and slipped their fingers together.

“I'm here.” Tony whispered.

“You're safe.” Loki whispered back.


End file.
